1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for measuring selected performance characteristics of electronic components. In one preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises a method and apparatus for evaluating selected performance criteria of microwave power components, and in particular, microwave transmitter and receiver components.
2. Related Art
In order to control equipment such as sensors, guns, and cameras, microwave components have long been critical features of radar systems, electronic devices, and other systems. Errors in the parameters of microwave components translate directly into decreased accuracy and precision of the equipment, systems, and processes in which they are employed. There has long been a need to improve the accuracy, reliability, and correlation of measurements of microwave power transmitter and receiver components. Improvement in the accuracy of the performance characteristics of microwave components contributes directly to improved accuracy and precision in the systems in which they are used.
A major source of error when measuring the power of microwave components is Voltage Standing Wave Ratio (VSWR). VSWR is a phenomena that occurs with all microwave systems. VSWR effects are produced whenever there is a mismatch in impedance in a microwave cable or transmission device. Whenever a microwave measurement is performed, the measurement includes a reflected wave resulting from the VSWR effects. The measurement is actually the sum of whatever is being measured plus the reflected wave. The VSWR effects produce errors in measurements of microwave systems and limit the ability to accurately measure both the amplitude and the phase of the microwave signal.
Past attempts at limiting or removing the error caused by VSWR have focused on minimizing the impedance discontinuities that give rise to signal reflections and cause voltage standing waves to be produced. Once the impedance discontinuities are minimized to the fullest extent possible, the remaining VSWR effect is treated as an irreconcilable system error. In the known prior art, there is no effective means of removing the error caused by VSWR.